


Welcome to New York

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Not really a Jeca fic I swear, Swift Perfect Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Set between Pitch Perfect 2 and Pitch Perfect 3.  Beca's first months in New York.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from what I’ve been doing with Taylor Swift week and just using a song title here.
> 
> TW: Brief mention of cheating

After getting back from Copenhagen and winning the Worlds, Beca came home to a huge surprise. She’d received two full-time job offers. One was from Residual Heat, which was in Atlanta. The other was from a recording studio in New York, BFD Records.

After a lot of careful thought, Beca took the job in New York. 

She found a studio apartment that was absolutely tiny, but it was near the recording studio and public transit, and she was pretty sure she could still afford necessities like food after paying the rent.

She moved in a few weeks later. Her dad gave her an old foldout couch he’d no longer needed, and Jesse picked up a table and chairs he’d seen out on the street marked “free” outside a nearby building. She’d come across a used furniture shop, and her dad and Jesse helped her haul away a nightstand and small dresser.

Jesse stayed with her on her first night there. The next morning, he took a cab to the airport. He was headed to film school at USC. They were going to try to make a long-distance relationship work.

The next day, she was surprised by a knock on the door as she was putting away her groceries.

She opened the door to find Fat Amy.

“What’s up, Shawshank?”

“What are you doing here?”

“You thought you were moving to New York without your best friend?”

Beca stood, blinking for a moment. “What?”

The next thing she knew, Bumper and several other Treble alumni were moving things into Beca’s tiny apartment.

“Amy! This is a studio apartment. It’s for one person. There isn’t even a door to the bathroom area.”

“Not a problem,” said Fat Amy. “We’ll just use my clothing rack.”

Beca stood around in shock while Amy just moved in. She’d grown accustomed to the girl’s antics, but this was a lot.

Once the “movers” had left, Beca and Amy were alone in the apartment.

“So, Amy, do you have a job?”

“I have a one-woman show I’m going to be doing.”

“What show? Where?”

“Fat Amy Winehouse, coming to a corner near you!”

Beca sighed to herself. What had she gotten into?

* * *

Things became even more interesting a month later when Chloe asked Beca to FaceTime. She’d been having a difficult time. She’d moved back in with her parents, hadn’t found a job, and was terribly missing the other Bellas. The next thing Beca knew, she was inviting Chloe to move into their tiny studio apartment. She hoped her landlord never visited because she definitely wasn’t supposed to have a roommate, much less two of them.

Beca was thrilled when Chloe knocked on her door, two suitcases in hand.

“Welcome to New York!”

Chloe dropped the bags and practically flew into Beca. When they finally pulled apart, Beca noticed they’d both been crying happy tears. Beca grabbed a tissue for each of them off of her nightstand. She took one of Chloe’s bags and led her inside.

“Okay, Chloe, stand here,” said Beca.

“Okay?” asked Chloe, confusion written all over her face.

“Now, turn around in a circle.” Chloe turned. “And, that’s the tour.”

“Becs, I love it. I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Chloe.”

“Hey, there, ginger,” said Fat Amy.

“Hey, Fat Amy.”

“So, you two twig bitches can share the foldout couch. I need my space,” said Fat Amy.

“But…” Beca began to protest.

“That’s fine,” said Chloe. “I’ll catch up on my Beca cuddles.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay.” She never could say no to Chloe.

Luckily for Beca, Chloe quickly found a job as a receptionist at a nearby veterinary hospital. She didn’t make a lot of money, but it did help with rent and groceries. The only thing Amy contributed financially was purchasing food for herself that she didn’t share. The only thing that looked remotely appetizing was the Tasmanian cookies. Beca wasn’t about to try Vegemite; she could barely stand to watch Amy eat it.

Beca adjusted much more quickly to sharing a bed with Chloe than she’d expected. They’d start their night on different sides of the bed, but they’d almost always wake up right next to each other with one arm lazily draped over the other person.

Beca and Jesse’s relationship suffered. Three-thousand miles and a three-hour time difference made things difficult. Beca worked long hours and was rarely alone in the apartment. One time, shortly after moving, they’d attempted FaceTime sex and were interrupted by Fat Amy bursting into the apartment. Jesse had wanted to try phone sex, but Beca was never comfortable with the idea after nearly being caught by Amy. Both ideas were out of the question when Chloe had moved in.

Beca and Jesse tried to keep things together, but it clearly wasn’t working. Jesse finally confessed to her around Thanksgiving that he’d hooked up with a classmate from film school a few times. He was really sorry, but Beca took it as a sign that they weren’t meant to be together and broke it off with him. They’d both cried, but they’d decided to stay friends in the end.

Chloe and Fat Amy spent that evening with Beca, eating cookie dough straight from the tube, and watching stupid reality television. Chloe pulled Beca in for a cuddle when they went to bed for the night, and, for the first time, Beca didn’t even pretend she didn’t like it.

* * *

When December started, Chloe insisted on decorating their little space for Christmas. She even found the tiniest tree in the store and insisted on hanging ornaments on it. Beca pretended to be annoyed but she hung the ornaments on it anyway the minute Chloe asked.

Beca had hoped to make it back to either Seattle or Atlanta to spend Christmas with her mom or dad, but she couldn’t afford it. Chloe seemed to have the same problem.

On Christmas Eve, Chloe insisted on baking several batches of Christmas cookies.

“Chloe, you know there are only three of us here. And Fat Amy isn’t around much these days. Why so many cookies?” asked Beca.

“Because it’s not Christmas without them!” exclaimed Chloe.

Beca pretended to be annoyed, but it didn’t last. She soon found herself dancing around their tiny kitchen area to Christmas music while baking way too many cookies.

When everything was done, even Chloe admitted that six dozen cookies was way too many. She and Beca bought a bunch of little treat boxes and they delivered boxes of cookies outside of every apartment in their building, even including a bigger box of cookies for their landlord. Beca hoped it would keep her from getting into trouble if the landlord ever realized there were three people sharing what was supposed to be an apartment for one.

That evening, Fat Amy texted that she was going to be staying at Bumper’s for “Christmas smoothies.” Chloe insisted that Beca watch a bunch of Hallmark Christmas movies with her.

Chloe snuggled into Beca after firing up the laptop and choosing the Hallmark streaming service (Beca didn’t know the service existed, but she wasn’t surprised Chloe had found it and had a subscription). The more movies they watched, the closer Chloe held Beca. At one point, Beca finally turned her head toward Chloe to discover the woman was intently watching her, not the movie. She took a deep breath and turned to face Chloe. She tentatively moved her face close to Chloe’s, thrilled when Chloe closed the distance between their heads and crashed their lips together.

When they pulled apart, Chloe said, “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Me too,” said Beca.

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Years.”

“Even when you were with Jesse?”

“Yes,” Beca said in a small voice.

Beca was glad Chloe hadn’t asked her to elaborate. She’d never even considered cheating on Jesse, but she wasn’t blind either. Her best friend was ridiculously attractive, and she couldn’t help it if she occasionally imagined what it would like to be Chloe’s girlfriend.

“I’m glad he’s out of the way,” said Chloe.

“I don’t think we’d still be together, even if he hadn’t cheated on me,” said Beca. “A part of me will always love Jesse, but I also know I chose him because it was safe.”

“Safe?”

“Nobody except the Bellas and an old friend from high school knows I’m bi.”

“Right,” said Chloe.

“But I guess they’ll figure it out,” said Beca.

Chloe’s face broke into a wide smile. “Yeah?”

“Chloe, I want to be with you,” said Beca. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand. “Don’t look so nervous. Of course. I just wasn’t sure--”

Beca cut Chloe off with another kiss. When they finally pulled apart, she asked, “Are you sure now?”

“I think so.”

“I’m so glad you moved to New York, Chloe.”

“Me too, Beca.”


End file.
